Desting Trilogy part 2: After the Fact
by The Four Minds
Summary: What happens after Shadow wakes up in bed with Dodger.


Here's the second part of the Destiny Trilogy. Maybe it'll answer some questions. Enjoy!

Shadow quickly covered herself. Nasua washed over her in waves, and all she could do was lay back down. Dodger had shot up the moment she screamed.

"What?!" he questioned, noticing she held the covers close to her. Self-consciously he drew his half closer to him. "Shadow, what happened here?" He reached to his forehead. "Why is my head pounding?"

"We were at the bar, the owner told us it was time to go. I guess we were drunk."

"Yeah, I guess so," he agreed. "Where are our clothes?"

"I have no idea." She turned on her side and looked at him. "You don't think anything happened, do you?" she asked ignoring the pain in her body.

"Shadow, there's a strong possibility it did," he said reaching for one of the plastic bags. "Well, here's your clothes. I don't know why they're in a bag." He handed her the bag of clothes.

"Why are our clothes in a bag?" she repeated confusedly opening it. "And where's my..." He pointed to the corner after pulling on his boxers. The sheet wrapped around her still, Shadow collected her remaining clothes. She spotted a pile of pink cloth lying next to a light blue pile. She picked the pink one up. "Dodger." He turned. "I think this is a wedding dress. And that's a tux."

Having pulled on his jeans already he walked over and lifted it. "That is defiantly the ugliest tuxedo I've ever seen." He was still holding the suit up when she glances at his hand. She moved too fast, causing her head to throb.

"Dodger, what's that on your hand?" He looked to it, spotting the gold band.

"That would be a wedding ring, pet. It's probably safe to bet you have one too." She looked to her own hand, then to him. He took it and took a closer look.

"Dodger, what happened?"

"Apparently, after getting drunk, while we were walking back to the hotel..." he was as lost and confused as she was at this point, "we...got married," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to go...get dressed," she said after an awkward moment then walked into the shower. When she came back out, he had packed up all of his belongings. They were scheduled to leave later that day.

"Better?" he asked as she stepped out, hair still wet. She shook her head. He knew she was scared and disturbed, but all he could think to do to comfort her was to hug her. So he did, wrapping her in his embrace. She buried her face in his chest, which was still bare. He rubbed her back soothingly then said, "I'm going to take a shower now. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go pack."

"Are you coming back?" She shook her head then walked out.

Closer to noon the remaining members of the Pack met at the hotel, all bags packed and ready.

"Has any body seen Shadow or Dodger?" Illya asked. "I want them in the picture."

"Well, she's not in her room," Luke informed. "Let's check Dodger's." So Quinn did.

"Dodger, Shadow, are you in there?" he called through the door.

Inside

"It's them," Shadow stated some what unexpectedly. "They can't know what happened. We can't tell them."

"Just calm down, pet," he reassured. "Don't act like anything happened."

"Right. Do you have everything?"

"Yes. Get the door before Alex goes static on us."

"Hi," she said opening the door.

"Anything wrong, Shadow?" Quinn asked lightly.

"No. We were caught up in a game of Black Jack."

"Not professional?"

"We wanted something that neither of us could lose at," Dodger added to the story.

"Well, get your bags and get out here," Luke stated. "Illya wants a photo."

"We need someone to take it," Irona stated, looking at the others. Morgana took the camera from Saber and walked to the sidewalk where she stopped a stranger. After he nodded she came back to the group. "Everybody get ready." After finding their positions the picture was taken and the stranger thanked. Alex even tipped him a ten for his time.

"Well, we don't want to miss our plane so we had better get going. Everybody ready?" Quinn asked as they loaded the cabs.

After their long flight home, the Pack members loaded themselves and their packages into the X-van that was waiting for them with an annoyed Wolverine driving. Once back at the mansion they were greeted warmly and carried their bags to their rooms. Once Gabby had finished unpacking she took a small package and headed towards the infirmary.

Dodger had carried Shadow's bags to her room, sitting them down by the closet. They both just stood in the middle of the room. Rebel lay sleeping on the bed. Dodger sighed, scratching the back of his head. So far no one had noticed their rings, though he couldn't think of why they would still be wearing them. _"Well,"_ he thought, _"I know why I'm wearing mine, but why is she?"_ She interrupted his thoughts then.

"I didn't get to give Illya her present so I'm going to go do that."

"Okay," he breathed. "See you later." It wasn't exactly a question, but he heard her say "yeah." Dodger just stood there another moment, staring at the floor. He sat down in the vanity chair and stared at his luggage waiting in the doorway. Unconsciously, he had collapsed his hands, turning the band between thumb and forefinger. Slowly he slide it off and looked at it. Regular gold wedding band, even similar to the one his father wore. He turned it over, the light shining off it. Something caught his eye. Something inside the ring. "An inscription," he breathed, then read aloud. "'Forever my King of Hearts.' Huh." He looked to it again, and slipped it back on then stood, grabbing her bag and his, which had their dress and suite, and headed to his room. He had lots of work to do.

Shadow had found Illya in her room unpacking her presents and items from the trip. Thankfully she had found her alone, and not in Sean's arms. "Hey," she said softly. "I kinda forgot your present here. So...here you go." She handed the box over.

"Thank you, Shadow. You didn't have to get me anything." She opened the box and pulled out a leather choker like object.

"It's a collar. See the tag. It says 'Saber,'" Shadow stated proudly. Illya just stared at her for a second.

"Thank you. I'll...cherish it always." With that Shadow walked out. "It has spikes."

"**Dodger, Shadow. Come to my office."** blared loudly over the PA system.

"What now, Charlie, what now?" Shadow asked from the hallway. Quickly she made her way to Xavier's office. Dodger arrived second, finding and sitting by Shadow in front of the desk. Xavier sat across from them behind his desk.

"Thank you for coming," he began. "Yesterday a package came addressed to both of you." He paused. They glanced at each other then back to him. "Here it is. 'Express delivery to Mister and misses Darian Wells from the Las Vegas Love Chapel.'" he read off the label then handed them the box. "Care to explain?" he asked as they were walking out.

"No," both answered loudly. "No," she breathed then left. Dodger trailed after. He followed her to her room. "Where's all my stuff?!" she yelled then turned to face Dodger in the doorway. "Dodger, what happened to all of my stuff?"

"I moved it," he stated and headed to his room.

"You what?!" At that moment Luke walked past and into her old room. She quickly followed Dodger. When Shadow walked in his was opening the box. "Hey,...Stop. That's my Christmas knife." She took the knife from him.

"Let's see what's inside, shall we?" He pulled a video cassette out and a large photo album. He leafed through it. The pictures consisted of shots of the bride, groom, and them together at the alter. She remained quiet. "Shall we see what's on the video?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer he popped the tape into the VCR and hit PLAY. Dodger curled up on the bed, pulling the cover she had made him around his shoulder. They watched the ceremony happening just like the photos.

"Well," he said when it was over, "Guess that's proof enough."

"That tape could have been fixed." He tossed her a strange glance. "The photos could have been doctored up."

"Shadow, why can't you believe we got married?" She just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe...because...I wouldn't have done it when I was sober. This is all your fault."

"My fault! You're the one who wanted to get drunk!" he screamed back.

"So! I didn't make you get drunk!"

"If I recall," he said softer, "_you're_ the one who asked me to marry _you_!" Everything went quiet. He looked at her, growled softly, and walked out leaving her standing in their room.

After walking out Dodger didn't know what to do. Following where his feet would take him, Dodger stalked into the kitchen, stopping square in the doorway. Morgana and Alex sat at one end of the long breakfast table talking. Sean and Illya sat near the opposite end, eating and laughing. Several of the X-men littered the room as well.

Standing there, arms crossed over his chest, gaze cast to the ground, he caused everyone within the room to stare at him. No one said anything, fearing the heated look on his face. After a moment of rocking back and forth on his heels he finally spoke. "Shadow and I are married," he blurted out then stalked from the room. Everyone just stared after him. A moment passed before Wolverine, standing near the sink, said, "What was that about?"

"No idea, my friend. Absolutely no idea," Sean said as things began to continue as normal.

After everything had calmed down Shadow walked into the kitchen. She didn't notice until she turned back from the fridge that everyone was staring out her. "What?" she asked, sipping her soda.

"Shadow," Illya began, "Dodger was just in here and he...said something that - needless to say - caught our attention." Shadow was hiding her face with her left hand.

"He said you guys are married," Alex stated. Shadow just laughed softly, her shoulders shaking.

"Chere?" Gambit tried to coax her. She looked up to all of them.

"We were drunk. It doesn't count," she yelled.

"Uh, sug, it does count. Sorry." At that time Dodger walked back in.

"You told them?!" Shadow screamed hitting him repeatedly.

"What?" he cringed.

"You told them? We said we weren't going to tell anyone."

"It must have just slipped out. What does it matter? Luke already knew."

"But you told them," she screamed again with heated anger.

"I don't see what it matters, Shadow. We got married."

"We were drunk."

Everyone else had vanished into the background. Softly he whispered for only her to hear, "What if it's meant to be, Shadow?" then walked out. Quinn quickly followed. Shadow retreated to her room then remembered halfway there it was no longer hers. So she headed to Dodger's hopping he wouldn't be there.

Dodger was down in the training room, taking out his frustrations on the punching bag. He had stripped to jeans and a muscle shirt. The sweat was already showing, meaning he had worked hard in short time.

"That thing works best when someone holds it," a voice said nonchalantly.

"Hey, Alex," he said, continuing to punch. Alex moved behind and held the punching bag still.

"Want to talk?" he asked. "Or just hit?"

"Hit." So he did. For several minutes he continued to work out his anger.

"Darian, stop," Alex commanded.

"No," he defied taking another swing.

"Stop now. Your hand's bleeding." He hit again. "Dodger, stop now." Alex stepped between him and the bag, catching Dodger's last punch. "Your hand is bleeding and needs to get fixed. Now get over to the first aid kit."

"This is why you're the leader," he said sarcastically.

"I hope you're not a mean drunk," Alex teased as he looked over the hand. The area of his finger where the wedding band sat was cut. "We need to get this off," he informed.

"No," Dodger said stubbornly.

"It needs to come off if you finger is to mend." Dodger looked to his friend. Slowly and painfully he pulled the ring from his hand. "Thank you," Alex said kindly. "Why didn't you want to take it off?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Dodger answered.

"Yes you do." Dodger stared at him. The green eyes curious and understanding.

"It means more to me I guess."

"It's just a gold band."

"It's more than that. Ouch," he cried as Quinn poured on the Peroxide.

"Sorry. Go on," he stated. "What's so meaningful about it?"

"There's an inscription."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked taking the band. He turned it to read the small script.

"Need glassed, boss?" Dodger teased.

"Twenty laps next practice. And no, I'm reading it just fine. I just can't believe it's there." He returned the ring. "Does hers say 'Queen of Hearts' on it?" Dodger glared at him. "I wouldn't wear if for a couple of days. Let it heal well."

"I'm not going to just put it in a box and forget about it."

"Then don't. Wear it on this." The former thief held out a gold chain.

"Where did you get that?" Dodger asked looking over the exquisite chain.

"My last night as Short Circuit the cat burglar. Never found a use for it." He started to walk out.

"Hey, Alex." He tuned around. "Do you ever regret becoming a thief?" Alex walked back to him.

"Think about this, Darian. If I hadn't become Short Circuit when I did certain things wouldn't have happened. I would never have met Morgana three years before running into everyone at the museum. If that hadn't happened, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?"

"No, I would still have a job, and not be married to Shadow, and you would be sitting in a cell, Morgana might be at the reservation, and God knows where Sean and Illya would be."

"I believe things have to happen when they do."

"You believe Morgana and yourself had to breakup because of your past?" Dodger asked confused.

"Since we got back together and have been taking it slower, out relationship had grown stronger than ever. And it keeps growing." Dodger sighed. "Just give it time. It'll all work out. Now," He motioned for Dodger to follow, "You complete those laps."

The End? Hang on for the third part, it's got a twist you won't suspect.


End file.
